


Within you, without you

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore finalmente cede ai suoi desideri, il Corsaro l'aiuta di buon grado. Jack passava di lì per caso.</p>
<p>Scritta per ispirazione divina conferita da <a href="http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/">koorime_yu</a> e per il <b>Porn Fest</b> di <a href="http://fanfic_italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt <b>Corsaro/Jack Harkness/Ten, "Tutti e due insieme?"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Within you, without you

**Within you, without you**

Per tutto il suo essere schivo e sfuggente il Dottore mette su uno spettacolo niente male quando desidera, pensa Jack, la volta che lo sorprende nudo e bianco tra le braccia titaniche del Corsaro, due dita dentro fino alla radice e oscenità scelte sulle labbra rosse e gonfie per i baci, per i morsi.

Ha giusto il tempo di pensare che,  _per forza,_ il Dottore deve averlo fatto apposta, deve aver calcolato tutto (e la cosa lo lascia senza sangue a sufficienza per pensare) perché Jack aprisse  _quella_  porta e in  _quel_ momento. Non sa bene cosa gli sia preso, ma fa fatica a dispiacersene, non quando lo sente respirare in piccoli sbuffi e trattenere a stento lamenti deliziosi sul fondo della gola.

Davvero, Jack crederebbe di essere morto e in paradiso se non fosse, sai, immortale, e qualcosa di terribilmente stupido gli sfugge dalla bocca, qualcosa tipo " _Salve, Doc"_.

Il Corsaro sbuffa una mezza risata, stringe una mano enorme e bruna sul fianco del Dottore, gli mormora qualcosa e - non c'è altra descrizione - al Dottore sfugge un miagolio compiaciuto, spinge dentro un altro dito, adagio, perché Jack possa guardare.

"Ah," mormora il Corsaro abbastanza forte perché Jack possa sentire, "ti piace,  _verdad_? Ti piace che ti guardi."

L'assenso del Dottore è strozzato nel ringhio che gli sorge dalla gola, mentre getta la testa indietro e si lavora piano, si apre un millimetro alla volta, e beve gli sguardi dei due uomini.

"Credo che basti," ribatte il Corsaro. Il tono è divertito, ma la voce è scura e rauca e la stretta delle sue dita sui fianchi sottili del Dottore è molto più crudele della gentilezza in fondo ai suoi occhi.

Jack non può smettere di guardare. Certo non quando il Corsaro blocca il Dottore che si struscia, si agita e mugola alla negazione di qualsiasi contatto sulla sua erezione disperata; certo non quando il Corsaro l'afferra e lo sposta, lo maneggia come se non pesasse nulla, lo tira a sedere contro il suo addome, e il Dottore geme come l'ultima troia spaziale quando il suo uccello gli sfiora il solco tra le natiche.

E certo non quando il Corsaro gli fa sfilare le dita (con un piccolo suono osceno, e un gemito tremulo) e lo guida giù lento ma inesorabile.

Jack guarda incredulo il Dottore che si aggrappa con ferocia alle spalle del Corsaro, smozzica tra i denti imprecazioni in tutte le lingue dell’universo, lingue che Jack capisce, lingue che Jack non conosce, lingue che forse non sono ancora nate e non esisteranno mai, mentre i muscoli sulle sue cosce e sulla sua schiena si tendono e si rilasciano con il movimento.

Fa un passo avanti prima di potersi trattenere, e poi un altro passo. Deve toccare il Dottore, deve _assaggiarlo_ e sentire il sapore della sua pelle. Crede di non averlo mai desiderato tanto in tutta la sua vita, ora che ce l’ha nudo e esposto davanti agli occhi, quasi a portata di mano. Il suo desiderio è cresciuto di almeno uno o forse dieci ordini di grandezza in più rispetto a ogni volta che il Dottore ha finto educata indifferenza, smaccata asessualità. _Ha finto_ , sono le parole chiave.

Il Dottore riprende fiato quanto basta per aprire gli occhi di una fessura, inspirare un lungo respiro tremante, mormorare un “Jack, anche tu” che all’inizio la mente di Jack non riesce a interpretare perché non. Perché non è possibile, giusto? È troppo bello perché sia vero.

“Tutti e due?” gracchia Jack, incredulo. Non è un ragazzino da più decenni di quanto possano rendere conto le fossette nelle sue guance e i suoi occhi azzurri, ma questo, oh, questo è un sogno, questo è il paradiso.

“Sì!” esclama il Dottore, prima di sciogliersi ancora in balbettii incoerenti e imprecazioni indistinguibili, ma dal tono inequivocabile.

Jack non se lo fa dire due volte. Bastano due passi per coprire la distanza, accarezzare la schiena del Dottore, vertebra dopo vertebra, chiudere le dita sulla sua natica, premersi contro di lui per ottenere un bacio dal Corsaro. Il Dottore sussulta e impreca ancora, quando il movimento gli spinge contro la schiena il torace di Jack, contro le natiche la sua evidente eccitazione.

Il Corsaro ride contro la sua bocca – oh, tutto ciò è delizioso quanto è improbabile – e lo bacia come invade e conquista e depreda, con tutta la bocca, come una puttana.

“Jack,” sibila ancora il Dottore, la gola e il petto soffusi di un violento rossore, e Jack capisce subito, questa volta, segue il solco delle sue natiche fino al punto di contatto. La pressione e il calore sono quasi insopportabili, quando a fatica introduce la punta di un dito, e il Dottore grida e impreca e tira giù congregazioni di angeli e dèi da ogni pantheon di ogni luogo, di ogni gente, affonda i denti nella spalla tatuata del Corsaro.  La mano libera di Jack lo spinge più avanti, lo espone al massimo, trova lo spazio per lasciar entrare un dito intero, ed è ancora poco.

Il Dottore soffia come un gatto, si ferma per un solo istante, e subito spinge contro le dita di Jack, contro il cazzo immenso del Corsaro che lo apre in due.  Ha energia a sufficienza soltanto per piagnucolare indecenze contro la preghiera tatuata sulla pelle del Corsaro, per passare le dita su ogni ricciolo, su ogni ansa, seguirne le tracce con la lingua.

“Ah,” esala il Corsaro, quando Jack infila un altro dito e la pressione è tale da fargli quasi perdere il controllo. L’istinto è di lasciar scattare le anche, riempire il Dottore fino a romperlo, fino ad averlo esausto e spento tra le braccia. Ma il Dottore non è l’unico a possedere un granitico autocontrollo, per quanto proprio ora quel controllo sia sparito lungo le spirali che traccia con la punta della lingua sulla pelle del Corsaro.

“Cosa dici, Doc? Ce la fai?” rantola Jack, e poi perde completamente le parole, perché il Dottore si stacca dalla spalla del Corsaro, si appoggia contro il suo corpo solido e si volta quanto riesce per infilargli la lingua in bocca, sussurrargli un incoraggiamento qualsiasi in una lingua a caso. Nondimeno, è un incoraggiamento, e se il Dottore si lamenta ingordo quando Jack sottrae le dita, non gli mancano gli apprezzamenti quando Jack finalmente si slaccia la cintura, si libera dolente e duro come il marmo dai calzoni che lo costringono, impreca a mezza bocca mentre tenta di ungersi almeno un po’, e finalmente, _finalmente,_ lo penetra in un unico, lentissimo, estenuante movimento.

Il tempo si ferma, e il respiro del Dottore si ferma (ineguale, sforzato, doloroso e _oh_ , magnifico), e il Corsaro impreca con parole antiche, più antiche del tempo, e _si ferma_ , e soltanto Jack può muoversi.

Il Dottore piagnucola e respira a bocca aperta quando Jack affonda le dita nei suoi fianchi, lo tiene fermo mentre lo prende a piacimento; lacrime frammiste a sudore gli bagnano il viso quando le mani del Corsaro si chiudono su quelle di Jack, gli suggeriscono l’angolo e l’intensità e il Dottore _vede le stelle_ , più di quante ogni cielo abbia mai potuto contenere; e quando Jack libera una mano lasciando le impronte rosse delle dita nella sua carne e _finalmente, finalmente_ lo tocca, rovente e al limite, il Dottore non respira più e tutto si ferma.

Crede che sia il Corsaro a sostenerlo – riconosce le mani grandi, e a dirla tutta è appoggiato alla sua spalla – che lo sostiene e lo offre a Jack, incapace di contenersi oltre. Piagnucola e si lamenta sotto l’assalto e ogni pensiero che l’ha assillato nell’ultimo millennio viene spazzato via da ogni spinta di Jack, da ogni sussulto del Corsaro che lotta per resistere ancora un istante, ancora un po’. Jack si spegne con un gemito rauco, ruvido in gola; l’impeto gli piega le gambe, lo spinge a terra stordito e senza respiro.

Al Corsaro non resta che sollevare il Dottore con sé mentre si alza in piedi, spingerlo nel mucchio di cuscini rossi un po’ stinti, una sua gamba sopra la spalla tatuata, l’altra piegata intorno al fianco. Gli morde la bocca, gli ruba il respiro, e poi approfondisce i segni rossi lasciati dalle dita di Jack, mentre se lo preme vicino, mentre gli si preme dentro con furia.

Il Dottore grida questa volta, sensibile e dolente e scoperto e _vivo_ , e se il suo labbro sanguina dove il Corsaro ha morso, le sue unghie lasciano il segno sulla schiena del Corsaro, ai confini del grande serpente circolare.

“Ancora!” ansima in gallifreiano, senza respiro e senza più vergogna, senza più volontà se non quella di annullarsi interamente. “Ancora!” ordina, e il Corsaro esegue. Esegue l’ordine quando gli bacia ancora la bocca sanguinante, e quando le sue dita scavano futuri lividi sul bianco delle cosce, e quando, _finalmente, finalmente,_ si permette di finire, a fondo dentro di lui.

Esegue l’ordine, e il tempo si ferma.

**Author's Note:**

> In questo 'verse nel 'verse (versinception!) il Dottore è dopo gli eventi di Journey's End ma prima di End of Time. Crede che il Master sia morto definitivamente. Il Dottore viaggia per un periodo con il Terzo Corsaro sulla sua nave pirata Rassilon's Curse. Jack compare perché è riuscito a sbloccare il vortex manipulator.


End file.
